


the naughty assistant

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: February prompt challenge [3]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, F/M, February Prompt Challenge, Kinky, Masturbation, Object Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Slightly - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Spanking, Voyeurism, horny belle, leather belt, light - Freeform, light punishment, naughty mr gold, rough petting, rumbelle prompts, sub!Belle, tumbrl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: February prompt challengesuper smuty version of this prompt20-“It’s not what it looks like.”mr gold comes home early to find hisassistant masturbating on his bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was my first draft..but I went with the other one..

Robert gold walked up the steps to his house. he wasn't normally home this early.but, he had left some important documents in his study that he needed to look over.

opening the door to house he froze in the hall hearing noises coming from upstairs.well, it seemed some one was stupid enough to break in to his home.well they were going to pay dearly for that boldness.  
he grabbed a fire poker from the fireplace to use as a weapon and slowly made his way up the stairs.  
silently moving through the house  
he knew this old house.knew what creaky steps to avoid.the intruder wouldn't know he was there untill it was to late.

the moans were coming from his bedroom.the sounds were breathy and arousing something was amiss. he thought as he came to his bedroom.he found the door was  
ajar and he could clearly see his assistant Belle French half naked riding some boy on his bed.

well,that just wouldn't do.he thought  
filled with possessive jealous.

he pushed the door opened and entered the room with the fire poker rise ready to bash this foolish boy head in when he registered the fact that his sweet little assistant wasn't having sex in his bed.per say,  
she was actually masturbating  
in his bed.using his pillow.

 

"It’s not what it looks like.”  
she squeak when she finally noticed him standing there.

he rised his eyebrow and dropped the fire pocket on the floor.

"really dearie, because it appears that your fucking my pillow." 

"I..I was just, I didn't..she stuttered.

belle stumbled off his bed and quickly put her panties and skirt back on her legs were clearly shaking.

"I'm sorry, mr gold I..she faltered when she met his cold stare.blushing cherry red.

"I'll just go." she siad turning away from his piercing stare.

gold turned his gaze to the wet patch on his pillow and licked  
his lips.

"a moment, miss French." he called with a growl.

biting her lip she turned back into the room and hesitantly walked up to him.

"yes, mr gold." she replied not daring to meet his cold gaze. 

"you have carelessly violated my things, clearly I can't trust you alone in my house again." he said evenly.

"I'm sorry mr gold, it won't happen again." she pleaded nervously biting her lip.

"yes, it won't." he coldly stated.

"did you come? he suddenly asked.

"no, I was about to..when you interrupted me." she boldly replied. meeting his hated gaze.

"and, what were you thinking of?  
what dirty little thoughts were you contemplating while getting yourself off in my bed." he asked.

"you, mr gold. your pillow smelled like you." she replied simply.

"so, you soiled my things.  
with your filthy pussy because  
you desired me." he asked baring  
his teeth in incredulity.

"are you going to fire me mr gold."  
she carefully asked.

"no, not today miss French." 

she smiled relieved.

"but, I can't allow this kind of naughty behavior to go unpunished."  
he continued with a growl.

"what are..what are going  
to do to me." she asked teasingly biting her lip.

"I'm going to teach you not to violate my things with your wanton desires. I'm going to spank you so that you'll be reminded of the sting of my lash. should you ever be tempted by my things again." he said his tone darkening as he removed his belt.

"your dirty panties, please remove them." he demanded.

belle slowly pulled down her red lacy panties leaving then to pool  
at her feet.

Gold could clearly see how damp her panties were.the evidence of her arousal had unexpectedly  
excited him. 

"get into position miss French."  
he said huskily.

she pulled up her skirt and bent over the foot broad of his bed.baring her ass to him ready and wiling to take his punishment.

he came up behind her and began rubbing his leather belt against her ass while staring at his pillow stained with her juices.

"no, miss French you misunderstood me. I'm going to spank your greedy little pussy.perhaps that will teach you not to touch my things." he reap.

she nodded her head further pulling up her skirt and sat down on the edge of his bed. spreading her legs wide baring herself completely  
to him.

he licked his lips staring at her exposed pussy. "ready."  
he asked folding his belt in half.

she could only nod in reply. submitting to him.

with carefully measured slaps.  
he smacked her delicate flesh  
with his leather belt.

she cried out with each swat of the leather belt against her wet pussy.

he became hard! with the sounds of her desperate moans arousing him.

her hands fisting in his bedspread  
as he repeatedly spanked her pussy raw with his belt.she writhed and moaned with each restraint slap of his belt. her pussy became wetter and wetter until she was dripping on his bed.he wonder if she would come with this alone. 

he cease pulling back, when he  
saw the tears falling down her face.

with a simple nod of his head  
he wrapt his belt around his hand and rubbed the leather against her sore pussy.her hips thrusted up moving against his hand.

she moaned clutching the hem of her skirt as she attempted to ride his hand.desperately, seeking friction.

he could feel her pussy spasming. she was about to come! reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from her leaving her aching with need.she wailed in frustration at being denied her climax.

"I think you've had enough for today." he said with a wicked smile. 

gasping for breath she looked up  
at him.with uttered need,

"put your clothes back on dear."  
he said his voice hoarse with his own arousal.

she trembled as she stood up from his bed and pulled her skirt back down. her core ached with need.

dropping his belt he turned away from her uncertain stare.using his handkerchief he wiped her wetness off of his hand.

"you may go now miss French,  
I hoped you learned your lesson.  
I do hate to repeat myself."  
he said with a Rueful smile  
meeting her stare. 

"yes, mr gold this won't happen again.she said nodding her head.

"thank you mr gold." she continued teasingly biting her lip.

he stared fixed at her lips.

when she suddenly grabbed him by his necktie and pulled him down to her level. she passionately kissed him. after a moment she pulled away and giggled at his complete befuddled expression.

gold stood in a daze.  
watching her leave.turning away his gaze wondered to his soiled pillow. grinning maniacally he tentatively held it in his hands and brought it to nose greedily smelling her scent.


End file.
